


a trip to the green room

by troubleseeker



Series: reader inserts [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Green Room, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: the reader (can be male or female) manages to secure both Jensen and Matt Cohen's interest by telling them they're wearing a plug and wanna have a good time. They agree and end up using the reader pretty roughly.





	a trip to the green room

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 2nd person fic ever ...be kind?  
> I went for a reader of ambiguous sex, but there is anal sex.

You’re not entirely sure how you ended up in the green room, but the hand at the small of your back probably has something to do with it. The ass in front of you must have helped too, luring you in like some very fortunate fish. There’s nowhere you’d rather be, of that at least, you’re  _ very  _ sure.

“I’m going to lock the door, and then I want you on your knees.” Jensen rumbles in your ear; hand pushing harder for a microsecond before leaving nothing but a flaming handprint in its wake. 

You can’t muster up any words, brainpower lost entirely on the short walk over here. But you obey, dropping down like a puppet whose strings got cut as Matt turns around. He smiles, lets you gaze up at him, and palms the front of his jeans. There’s a bulge there, and when you look all the way up again there’s a promise in those eyes.

The door to the room locks in the background. A definite click that locks out the rest of the world and leaves you in the hands of two very capable men. You assume they checked the room was empty before they started this; you can’t see further than Matt’s hands as they unbuckle his belt. 

Your mouth is already watering, and you lean in; pulled in by gravitational hotness. 

Jensen, done with the business of giving you three some privacy, cages you in from behind. The outline you’ve been obsessing over in pictures suddenly so real against the back of your skull. 

And then two things happen in very quick succession and they’re both amazing. Matt gets his dick out, already halfway there hard right in front of your hungry mouth. And Jensen whips the scarf out of his back pocket and around your neck; uses it to pull you back against his crotch.

“Open up that pretty mouth, boy.” Jensen’s voice is honey whiskey on rocks, and there’s got to be some part pavlovian reflex to how fast your jaw drops. 

“Gorgeous.” Matt offers, smiling all the way above you as he feeds two fingers into your mouth, presses down on your tongue and further back. There are tears blinking at the corners of your eyes when he finds your gag-reflex, but you hold. 

Jensen hums, pulling the scarf tighter and your breath catches. You whine, hungry for more but waiting like a good toy. They seem to like it, laughing as they control your breathing. 

“You want his dick in there?” Jensen asks, innocent and light like you’re not willing to do anything they hint at, and laughs when you nod jerkily; gag on Matt’s fingers when the movement pushes them deeper still. “Go on then, get him hard.”

The fingers pull back, leaving you empty and more desperate than before. You pull forward, caught in Jensen’s hold till he loosens the scarf enough for you to lean in and put your mouth on Matt’s cock. Feeling it harden under your lips and tongue is a rush, but nowhere near the rush that follows when he fists your hair, pulls you back, and shoves his dick all the way down your throat in one slick slide.

Neither of them gives you the time to catch your breath or adjust to the feeling. Jensen pulls the scarf tight again, and Matt just starts fucking your face like he owns it. And really, he kind of does. 

“There you go.” Jensen rumbles when your eyes roll back and you relax into the anoxia. “Just take it. Let him work that throat nice and open for me.” He slides down into a crouch to mouth at your neck; bowlegs caging you in. “Cause if you think he’s big, you ain’t seen nothing yet.”

It’s a threat in some way or another, especially with Matt stretching your lips and your jaw already. But it’s a promise too. 

“And once we’ve had our fun with you on your knees.” Jensen continues. “We’re going to bend you over that table over there.” He points, but no matter how far you roll your eyes, you can’t see it; Matt is holding your head steady as a rock. You’ll have to take his word for it. “And we’ll get you all nice and airtight.”

You lose track of time as Matt uses you. He doesn’t see to care when you gag. Even pushes deeper when your stomach heaves and tears roll down your cheeks. It’s hard enough to concentrate through the thorough use of your face without fingers undoing your pants, sliding down your crack to push at the plug nestled deep inside your hole. 

“You weren’t kidding,” Jensen says, teeth finding your jugular and biting down on the pulse point there. “Good. Matt, my turn. Get out.”

You can get a couple of full breaths in when Matt pulls out, and they’re not nearly as sweet as dick pushing into you. Jensen forces you to turn on your knees, and it’s a soothing balm on the emptiness.

“Get my dick out, boy. No hands.”

There’s spit, snot, and tears all over your face, but Jensen doesn’t seem to mind. He lets you nose into his crotch and those deep breaths are much better now. Your teeth do most of the work after Jensen undoes his belt for you. Button, zipper, and then blood hot cotton carefully pulled down and out. 

Jensen’s cock comes to meet you, fighting for freedom and slapping you in the face before you can give it a kiss. You only get a couple of eager licks in before Jensen copies Matt’s technique and uses your hair as a handhold and shoves home.

He  _ is _ bigger, and your jaw aches.

Jensen doesn’t care. All he needs is a wet place to dip his dick and your mouth is what he’s got so he’s using it.

Matt doesn’t have a scarf, but he too seems obsessed with your throat. Palming it first, feeling the stretch of skin as Jensen carves a place for himself within you. And then he slides his whole arm across your neck, the crook of his elbow hinging across your adam’s apple before he flexes and robs you of all breath.

Jensen curses when everything gets tighter.

Matt relaxes, and you get a couple of pulls of air before Jensen demands Matt do it again. 

You’re putty hanging up by their hands by the time Jensen’s had his fill. You breathe, choppy and confused when he pulls back and doesn’t return. 

They don’t wait for your senses return, picking you up like you weigh nothing and there really  _ is _ a table there. Legs on one side, your head lolls over the edge in a neat invitation. One of them drags your pants down to your knees and kicks your legs as wide as they can go; plays with the plug till you groan.

Your face is a mess, and once they get the plug out and your hole slick your ass is too. Thick fingers delve deep into your ass, stretching you further than the plug could. It’s amazing, but you can tell this isn’t for your benefit.

“I’m taking his ass,” Jensen says casually, and Matt doesn’t fight his call. Walks around to let you suck weakly at four of his fingers. “Wanna see my come leaking from this hole.”

Matt waits till Jensen is inside of you to feed you his dick again. It’s probably a wise decision because the blunt push of Jensen’s dick has you make all sorts of noises. The greenroom might be locked, unsuspecting passersby in the hallway have to be able to hear this. It’s no easy task to get the second dick inside your mouth, as Jensen sets a fast pace from the get-go. 

But they manage it, and drag your arms up behind your back as an afterthought. Jensen pulls his scarf out from somewhere to pass as an impromptu rope. No way for you to reach down and touch yourself, all you can do it lie there and take it. And they give you so much as they follow their own pleasure.

It doesn’t even matter if you manage to come on their cocks, you’ll have enough spank bank material for the rest of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
